Primera Vez
by Miyiku
Summary: Una breve historia de amor entre Sanosuke y Megumi.


**_PRIMERA VEZ._**

****

**_Despacio comienzo en tu boca,_**

**_despacio_****_ y sin quitarte la ropa;_**

**_mi_****_ cama no merece tu cuerpo…_**

_Traté de esquivar el escalón de entrada a mi choza… pero es tan difícil besarte mientras intento concentrarme en caminar. Apenas si sentí cuando mi espalda golpeó el piso… con tu cuerpo sobre de mí. Oí tu risa a carcajadas mientras te acomodabas en mi regazo…y pasé suavemente mi mano por tu negro cabello. Por los dioses… eres tan hermosa…_

_ Acariciándote los hombros te recosté sobre la alfombrilla… nisiquiera tengo una cama decente para poder postrarte… Pero a ti no te importa, pues sonríes y me besas dulcemente._

**_…virgen como el Amazonas;_**

**_mucho_****_ para un lobo cazador_**

**_pero_****_ ideal para el amor._**

_ Acercas tu rostro lentamente a mi oído. Y me comentas tímidamente que nadie te ha tocado… Nadie. Me quedo mudo y retiro mis manos de tu espalda, como quien se da cuenta del valor real de una reliquia. _

**_Despacio voy por tu corazón,_**

**_despacio_****_ y me detiene un botón,_**

**_y_****_ mientras dices basta me ayudas;_**

****

_ Viste ésa, mi cara de torpe profanador de cuerpos vírgenes… Y te reíste dulcemente. Aproveché ese pequeño descuido que tuviste, besándote la nítida piel de porcelana que asomaba por ese coqueto escote tuyo… bajando cada vez más mientras retiraba la ropa con mi rostro. Reaccionaste e interpusiste tu mano entre mis labios y tu piel… Pero no te contuviste; pasaste tu mano a mi nuca acariciando mi cabeza, mientras con un suave movimiento me indicabas el camino… Siempre hacia el sur…_

**_esa_****_ guerra en tu vientre,_**

**_entre_****_ el sigue y el detente,_**

**_que_****_ hacen decisivo el presente._**

****

****_-" Detente! No sigas!"- Decía tu voz cuando me acerqué a tu ombligo, pero el gemido que emitiste cuando lo besé decía lo contrario. Los movimientos de tu cadera era una mezcla entre escape y profundidad, una deliciosa mezcla de deseo y abstinencia_

**_También es mi primera vez,_**

**_pondré_****_ el Concierto de Aranjuez_**

**_para_****_ relajarnos juntos._**

_A lo lejos, fuera de mi casa… las delicadas canciones que usan las geishas de la casa de citas vecina para entretener a sus clientes. A lo lejos, se mezclan las voces de los ebrios que apenas salen de los bares con botellas de sake medio vacías en la mano…A lo lejos, maullidos de gatos perseguidos por perros; y los chillidos de los insectos nocturnos que bailan peligrosamente cerca de la única flama encendida en mi habitación. Todo eso cual una extraña música de fondo, armonizado por el sonido de tu risa; matizado por los mimos que te ofrecía. _

**_También es mi primera vez,_**

**_siente_****_ como tiemblo, ya ves;_**

**_tuve_****_ sexo mil veces pero nunca hice el amor._**

****

_ ¿Cuántas veces me habré acostado con simples prostitutas? Creía tontamente que eso era amor… Confiaba en que las mujeres que se me acercaban cariñosamente en los bares querían de mí algo más que mi dinero y un buen rato…Pero nada de eso es comparable a esta experiencia. Este cálido sentimiento que se expande más alla de mi piel y arde en el más profundo rincón de mi alma…_

**_Despacio voy por tu cintura,_**

**_despacio_****_ y me detiene una duda:_**

**_si_****_ es que realmente merezco_**

**_robarte_****_ a la niña_**

**_y_****_ regalarte a la mujer,_**

**_e_****_ inscribirme en tu ayer._**

****

_ ¿Te merezco realmente?? ¿Acaso soy yo, un simple vagabundo buscapléitos; digno de penetrar en lo más profundo de ti? ¿De tomarte, acariciarte? ¿Qué hice yo para ser el dueño de todo tu ser?_

_ Cierro mis ojos un instante, tratando de meditar sobre tantas preguntas, sobre si de verdad pudiese yo estar viviendo aquél momento. Como si estuviese abrazando un ángel, aferrándolo por miedo a que escape volando. _

_ Al volver a abrirlos; mi visión no puede ser más perfecta. Tu cuerpo recostado sobre el mío, acurrucada tu cabeza en mi regazo. Cubiertos sólo con una fresca manta. Tu castidad en mis manos, tu corazón en el mío. Y un suave "Te Amo" se asoma de tus rosados labios, tan brillantemente como el sol se asoma por entre la niebla del amanecer. _

_08/12/04-01/01/05_

Bien, eso fue todo. A decir verdad, tenía esta idea desde hace un par de años. Pero nunca me dí el tiempo para concretarlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

"Rurouni Kenshin" es obra de su respectivo autor, asi como todos los personajes involucrados.

La canción "Primera Vez" pertenece a Ricardo Arjona.

No prentendo sacar ganancia de ninguno de los dos conceptos.


End file.
